Nosso Presente de Natal
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: [ONESHORT] Presente de natal pra tds os amantes de Rin e Sesshy, afinal só uma data como essa pra poder trazer boas lembranças a tona... e principalmente qnd o presente é inesquecível. [Primeiro fic da trilogia: Presentes]


**Disclaimer: **Eu sei que demora pra vocês se convencerem, mas não, Inuyasha ainda não é meu, acreditem Rumiko-sensei ainda não me deu de presente de natal, mas quem sabe nesse ano…

**Nosso Presente de Natal**

**_Estava escuro e o ambiente estava deserto, era um jardim, mesmo sob o manto negro da noite dava-se para ver as pequenas flores que jaziam ali ao redor, iluminadas pela luz da lua cheia, estava esplêndida naquele dia, tudo estava perfeito, até mesmo a data era perfeita, afinal era natal. Mas ela percebeu que aquilo não duraria para sempre. Estavam lá no jardim duas pessoas, uma delas era baixa e magra, uma garota de longos cabelos negros e de grandes olhos castanhos brilhantes, ela devia ter ao menos 11 anos de idade, vestia um lindo kimono de cor rosa claro. Ela estava de pé, com a cabeça erguida, encarando seu companheiro, que era visivelmente mais alto que ela. De aparência altiva e chamativa com seus longos cabelos prateados, ele encarava a pequena garota diante de si, pela sua aparência e seu porte, deveria estar nos seus 17 anos de idade._**

– _**Eu prometo que vamos nos encontrar mais uma vez, não duvide. – a voz dele se fez pronunciar diante do silêncio que pairava entre os dois.**_

– _**Mas por que você tem que ir embora! – dessa vez a pergunta saiu da boca da pequena garota, estava num tom choroso, mas firme.**_

– **_Por nós dois. – ele respondeu, estando um pouco curvado para encarar a garota. – Nos encontraremos novamente, quando você for grande para entender._**

– **_Mas… eu entendo! – ela insistiu. – Eu gosto de você, gosto muito… – as últimas palavras saíram quase num sussurro, mas ele pôde ouvi-las muito bem. A garota abaixou a cabeça, mantinha as mãos unidas frente ao corpo, diante do peito._**

– **_Você sim, mas 'eles' não. – ele replicou, não queria ter que estar fazendo aquilo, mas era necessário._**

– _**E não podemos fazer nada pra mudar isso! – perguntou ela esperançosa.**_

– _**No momento não, mas quando você crescer, ficaremos juntos. Eu prometo. – ele reforçou sua idéia.**_

– **_Mesmo? – questionou ela, agora de cabeça erguida e os olhos brilhantes, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo canto do olho esquerdo._**

– **_Tome, aqui está o meu presente de natal. – ele entregou uma pequena caixinha a ela e pela primeira vez naquela noite ela percebeu um meio sorriso perpassar o rosto dele._**

**_A caixinha era pequena, de cor vermelha e um laço bem emoldurado enfeitando-a. A pequena garota abriu-a, dentro dela jazia um colar prateado, com uma flor de cerejeira como pingente, também prateada._**

– **_Para que nunca se esqueça de mim. – ele disse, voltando à expressão séria._**

– **_Iie! Eu não vou esquecer! – disse ela como se aquilo que ele dissesse fosse o maior dos absurdos, balançando a cabeça para os lados, dando ênfase a sua resposta._**

– _**Eu achei que combinaria com você. – ele tirou o colar da caixa que ainda jazia aberta nas mãos dela e prendeu em seu pescoço.**_

– **_Arigatou. – agradeceu ela ao observar melhor o colar. – Mas eu não tenho nada para que se lembre de mim!_**

– **_Acredite, nunca a esquecerei. – disse levando uma das mãos para a face dela, limpando o rastro molhado deixado pelas lágrimas._**

**_Ele abaixou-se mais a altura dela e selou seus pequenos lábios com um rápido e simples beijo, que para ambos parecera eterno…_**

Um som estridente adentrou seus ouvidos afetando seus tímpanos, aquele maldito despertador! Um dia ela ainda o despedaçaria, mas ele ainda se fazia necessário, infelizmente.

Rin desligou aquele som irritante que vinha da mesa ao lado de sua cama e abriu os olhos, deixando que a luz do sol que entrava pela janela afetasse suas córneas. Às vezes jurava que era fotossensível. Mas aquela maldita dor nos olhos sempre passava com uns minutos. Rin espreguiçou-se demoradamente e sentou-se na cama, olhando que o relógio marcava 7h00min.

– Ahh… – bocejou. – Esse sonho de novo, é sempre a mesma coisa quando está perto do natal, não é Rin? – falou consigo mesma.

Ela levantou-se e calçou as pantufas de ursinho que estavam ao lado da cama, seguindo para o banheiro do seu quarto. Mais uma vez esticando os braços demoradamente num gesto espreguiçador. Passou olhando para o calendário, é claro, tinha que ser dia 24, pra variar, véspera de natal.

– Ah Kagome, por que você tem sempre que vir em cima da hora? – perguntava-se no caminho para o banheiro.

Rin morara em Tokyo a vida inteira, mas morava sozinha lá fazia apenas três anos, tinha agora seus 23 anos de idade. Seus pais haviam morrido alguns anos atrás, e restaram apenas ela e sua irmã mais velha, Kagome. Kagome estava agora morando no exterior, desde que terminara a faculdade de medicina, mudara-se para os EUA, tivera mais opções de trabalho por lá e certamente mais compensadoras. Já Rin, decidira por ficar em Tokyo mesmo, acabara sua faculdade de direito naquele mesmo ano, e continuara no mesmo trabalho que conseguira durante o estágio. Estava ganhando também muito bem, não havia do que reclamar, era o suficiente até para duas dela, mas infelizmente até então estava sozinha, já tivera vários casos, mas nenhum deles durava até o natal. E morava naquela casa que pertencera aos seus pais, não era nenhuma mansão, mas tinha um bocado de espaço sobrando desde que Kagome fora embora. Mas era de praxe as duas sempre se encontrarem no final do ano, no natal mais precisamente. No ano que passara Rin fora até os EUA, agora era a vez de Kagome ir para o Japão. A única diferença era que Rin costumava chegar um mês antes do natal, quando tirava férias do trabalho, e na época, da faculdade também, mas Kagome tinha que ser diferente, chegaria exatamente na véspera de natal. Claro que essa atitude tinha que sair no mínimo da cabeça dela, mas pelo menos Rin já estava feliz por saber que ela viria. E melhor ainda, traria seus amigos e o namorado para que Rin conhecesse. A única amiga de Kagome que Rin conhecia era Sango, que voltaria para lá naquele ano, mas além dela viriam também o namorado de Sango, o de Kagome e o cunhado dela. A casa realmente estaria cheia naquele dia.

– Ah… mais trabalho pra mim! – Rin reclamava enquanto escovava os dentes, ela lavou a pasta de dente da boca e seu rosto assumiu uma expressão decidida diante do espelho. – Anime-se Rin! Você terá mais companhia agora, e com certeza Kagome vai ficar mais feliz com os amigos por perto! Você também! – ela erguia a escova numa pose decidida, mas logo o seu braço caiu inerte. – AHHHHHHH! Mais comida e mais bagunça pra limpar depois! Affz… vai sobrar pra mim! – seu rosto assumiu uma expressão chorosa.

Ela guardou a escova e pegou a toalha pra poder tomar seu banho. Assim que entrou na banheira lembrou-se da irmã.

– Ahh… eu não posso demorar no banho hoje! – comentou consigo mesma. – Tenho que buscar Kagome no aeroporto.

Ela afundou na banheira e depois se apressou em terminar o banho. Quando finalmente já estava trocada e arrumada, partiu para tomar o seu café da manhã. Demorou cerca de 20 minutos pra preparar tudo e comer. Aquilo era uma vitória, ela geralmente demorava um século pra preparar o seu café de para comê-lo também. Quando olhou no relógio viu que eram oito da manhã, de acordo com o que Kagome dissera, seu vôo chegaria às 8h30min. Certamente daria tempo de ela chegar sem se atrasar.

Ela estava vestida com uma calça _jeans_ preta, uma camisa de mangas cumpridas, bege, e um sobretudo que batia nos joelhos. Ela pegou sua bolsa, e a chave do carro em cima da mesa do telefone. Saiu de casa fechando a porta atrás de si. Pegou a chave de casa e guardou na bolsa.

Ela entrou no carro, jogando a bolsa no banco do carona, apertou o cinto e saiu da garagem na direção do aeroporto. Pra a sua grande sorte, o trânsito ajudou um bocado, e dentro de vinte minutos ela já estava no aeroporto, esperando a chegada da irmã, no portão de desembarque. Antes que o avião chegasse, ela seguiu até a lanchonete do aeroporto e sentou-se tomando um chocolate quente. Depois de um certo tempo sentada ali a espera do avião da irmã, finalmente a chegada do vôo foi anunciada. Ela pagou o chocolate quente e partiu para receber Kagome.

Várias pessoas saíam do portão de desembarque, de vários tamanhos e idades diferentes, mas nenhuma delas se comparava à Kagome, certo que não se viam já fazia um ano, mas até então Rin não a vira descer. Ficou esperando até que o último passageiro desembarcasse, e este certamente não era Kagome, era um senhor de idade, com um terno e calças sociais pretos, com cabelos grisalhos e a pele enrugada, com certeza Kagome não mudara tanto até tal ponto. Definitivamente ela não descera do avião, mesmo que ela não reconhecesse a irmã, o que era improvável, Kagome a reconheceria certamente, afinal ela não mudara patacas.

– Mas onde será que ela se meteu dessa vez? – perguntou Rin a si mesma, ainda olhando os portões que estavam prestes a se fecharem, quando de repente…

– ESPEREM!

Uma voz chamou de dentro do corredor de desembarque, mais uma vez as portas se abriram para deixar que mais dois passageiros, ou melhor, _duas passageiras_ saíssem. Assim que as duas passaram os portões foram fechados. Elas pararam ofegantes. Uma delas tinha cabelos castanhos e longos, presos num rabo-de-cavalo no alto da cabeça, e seus olhos eram de mesma cor. A segunda deixava os longos cabelos pretos soltos, e seus olhos transmitiam uma cor azul viva, ela trazia uma pequena mala nas mãos.

– Aff… Kagome. – Rin suspirou. – O que será que aconteceu dessa vez pra você se atrasar? Pra variar, sempre causando problemas.

Ela seguiu até a irmã, ela podia ser daquele jeito, mas mesmo assim, ainda era sua irmã e estava sentindo sua falta.

– Ohayo, nee-chan. – Rin cumprimentou Kagome ao chegar até as duas amigas. – Ohayo Sango-chan!

Kagome que estivera ofegante e de cabeça baixa, levantou o rosto para encarar a dona daquela voz que ela bem conhecia.

– Rin-chan! Há quanto tempo! – Kagome pulou em cima da irmã, abraçando-a carinhosamente, quase que as duas foram ao chão com o gesto da mais velha.

Kagome não aparentava por seu jeito sempre disposto e divertido, mas já tinha seus 26 anos de idade. Rin ainda gostava do jeito dela, sempre animando todos a sua volta de alguma forma.

– Ohayo Rin-chan. – cumprimentou Sango quando Kagome soltou a irmã. – Como você tem passado?

– Muito bem, e vocês duas? – perguntou ela.

– Muito bem também! – disse Kagome animada. – Quer dizer, quase. Desculpa demorar pra vir Rin-chan, mas é que o hospital estava um caos nesses últimos dias, eu resolvi deixar tudo em ordem antes de vir, então, só consegui terminar tudo a tempo ontem, e assim que eu saí do meu turno combinei com Sango que viríamos hoje.

– Realmente Rin-chan, está tudo uma bagunça por lá. Pelo menos conseguimos amenizar a situação. – disse Sango feliz.

– Não importa! – disse Rin. – Pelo menos vocês chegaram.

– Bom, veja pelo lado bom, agora poderemos passar nosso mês de férias aqui. – disse uma Kagome sorridente.

– Mesmo! – perguntou Rin esperançosa.

– Hai! – respondeu Kagome mais animada.

– Sugoi! – comemorou Rin. – Fazia tempo que não nos víamos! Vai ser tão bom!

– Tem razão, não vai haver Tokyo suficiente para nós três juntas! – disse Kagome.

– Menos, Kagome-chan. – disse Sango.

– Bom, bom, o que estamos esperando aqui? Vamos indo! Temos que pegar a nossa bagagem ainda Sango. – disse Kagome.

– Por que vocês demoram a sair do avião? Estavam gostando da vista por acaso? – perguntou Rin interessada.

– Iie, a Kagome achou de derrubar tudo da bolsa quando levantou, tivemos que recolher tudo às pressas. – disse Sango.

– Aquela aeromoça tava me enchendo já. – disse Kagome. – Eu tava tentando andar rápido e ela me apressando mais em vez de me ajudar.

– Bom, pelo menos você saiu de lá. – disse Rin.

– Agora vamos indo pegar as nossas malas, não temos muito tempo. – disse Kagome.

– Mas, você disse que viriam mais pessoas. – disse Rin notando a falta do resto dos convidados.

– Ah, os garotos vieram ontem. – disse Kagome. – Eles vieram encontrar a família deles aqui. Mas vão estar lá em casa para a ceia, eu já dei todas as informações de como chegar lá.

– Vamos apenas rezar para que eles não achem que vocês moram na Torre de Tokyo. – disse Sango ao que Rin riu do comentário.

– Ei, eu disse tudo direitinho sim, viu! – disse Kagome.

– Tá, tá. Vamos indo buscar as nossas malas e sair daqui. – disse Sango começando a andar, seguida de Kagome e logo atrás Rin.

Rin observou a irmã e Sango irem à frente por um segundo, e sorriu discretamente. É, valia a pena ter que preparar mais comida e limpar mais bagunça se o preço fosse ter boas companhias.

– O que cê tá fazendo aí atrás Rin? Vem com a gente. – disse Kagome.

– Hai. – concordou a outra sorridente e apressou o passo para andar lado a lado com Sango e Kagome.

Logo elas pegaram as malas e seguiram para o carro de Rin. Elas guardaram as malas e seguiram para dentro do carro, Rin dirigindo, Kagome sentada ao seu lado e Sango no banco de trás.

– Ah, finalmente vamos para casa pra poder descansar, eu não gosto de viajar em aviões, principalmente por tanto tempo. – disse Sango encostando-se no banco, e fechando os olhos.

– Mas quem disse que vamos para casa? – perguntou Kagome.

– Não vamos! – subitamente Sango desencostou-se do banco, metendo-se entre o espaço entre os dois bancos da frente e encarando Kagome.

– Não vamos! – reforçou Rin confusa.

– Iie, precisamos primeiro passar em outro lugar. – disse Kagome.

– Onde seria esse lugar? – perguntou Sango, ao que Rin estava atenta para a resposta.

– O shopping, é claro! – respondeu Kagome sorridente.

– NANI! – Sango e Rin gritaram em coro.

– Ué, o que tem de errado? – perguntou Kagome. – Nós precisamos passar no shopping!

– Kagome, você só pode estar brincando! – disse Rin. – Nós _não_ podemos passar no shopping.

– Por que não? O que tem de errado! – perguntou Kagome.

– Primeiro, por que nós temos que preparar a ceia, vai ter mais gente que nós três apenas, e segundo, É VÉSPERA DE NATAL, O SHOPPING ESTÁ INTRANSITÁVEL! – disse Rin ainda olhando atentamente para a estrada.

– Ela tem razão Kagome-chan, pense comigo, vai ser bem melhor irmos para casa, descansarmos com os pés pra cima e depois irmos preparar a ceia. – disse Sango.

– Mas eu queroooooo! – disse Kagome num tom choroso. – Eu preciso, eu necessito ir passear, é véspera de natal, eu tenho que fazer as minhas compras de natal, os presentes, tudo! Não podemos ficar em casa! Por conta do trabalho não deu tempo de comprar tudo! Onegai Rin-chan, Sango-chan, precisamos dar uma passadinha que seja no shopping, onegai!

Sango e Rin suspiraram pesadamente diante da insistência da garota.

– Hai nee-chan, vamos passar no shopping. – disse Rin finalmente.

Sango suspirou derrotada até finalmente tornar a falar.

– Kagome, você precisa de uma lição, parece uma criança! – disse ela. – Quem sabe um castigo ou umas palmadas não lhe fariam bem.

Kagome apenas riu do comentário, enquanto Rin mudava o curso que seguia, indo até o shopping.

– Mas mudando de assunto. – disse Rin. – Afinal, quantas pessoas virão para a ceia?

– Bom, viriam só o Inuyasha e o Miroku, mas daí eu convidei o irmão do Inuyasha também. – disse Kagome.

– Essa foi uma das _brilhantes _idéias que você teve durante esse mês, Kagome. – disse Sango ironizando o "brilhantes".

– Por quê? – perguntou Rin logo percebendo o sarcasmo de Sango.

– Ele é muito frio e distante, ele é calado e às vezes dá medo. – disse Sango. – Acho que a gente pode colocar um cachecol e um cachimbo na boca dele, vai servir direitinho de boneco de neve.

As três riram do comentário.

– Que é isso, ele não pode ser assim. – disse Rin.

– Pode ter certeza que é. – disse Sango.

– O Inuyasha me disse que ele ficou assim depois que os pais dele o mandaram pra os EUA. – disse Kagome. – Não sabe exatamente o motivo. Mas então depois o Inuyasha foi pra lá também, o que foi uma sorte pra mim! Se bem que ele diz que não suporta a companhia do irmão, ou melhor, meio-irmão.

– Meio-irmão? – indagou Rin.

– É, eles são irmãos só por parte de pai. – explicou Kagome. – A mãe dele morreu quando ele era pequeno, e depois o pai dele se casou com a mãe do Inuyasha.

– Ah… – Rin continuou observando a estrada depois da explicação.

– A parte boa de ter ele por perto é por que ele pode dar conta do Miroku e do Inuyasha, é engraçado ver os dois correndo dele. – disse Sango. – Mas fora isso, não sei por que você o chamou Kagome.

– Ah, quando eu fui falar com o Inuyasha eu o vi. – disse Kagome. – Ele só mora com o Inuyasha, eu não ia deixá-lo passar o natal sozinho, acho que ele iria gostar de variar um pouquinho.

– Eu acho que não. – disse Sango.

– Ah, eu pedi pra ele e ele aceitou. – disse Kagome sorridente.

– O Inuyasha me contou que você ficou lá o importunando até ele dizer que sim. – disse Sango. – Você tem sorte de não ser homem. Acho que ele teria quebrado seus dentes.

– Ah, não tem problema, vai fazer bem a ele sair um pouco e se divertir. – disse Kagome. – Mas vamos deixar isso pra lá. Ele já aceitou mesmo.

– Então teremos no total seis pessoas. – Rin finalmente se pronunciou. – Bom, não podemos demorar muito no shopping, temos que fazer a comida ainda, ou não terá ceia hoje.

– Hai! – disse Kagome animada.

Elas passaram mais cinco minutos em meio ao trânsito até finalmente chegarem ao shopping, durante esse meio tempo estavam contando e conversando sobre as novidades. Mas foi apenas chegarem ao shopping para desanimarem, excerto por Kagome. Até mesmo para estacionar foi uma disputa terrível, quase Rin não acha uma vaga. Quando estacionaram e decoraram onde o carro estava, seguiram para o prédio do shopping em si. Não esperaram ao menos as portas se abrir, tantas eram as pessoas que entravam e saíam que as portas praticamente não tinham chance de fechar.

– Por Kami! Isso aqui está um pandemônio! – disse Sango ao entrar, tentando manter-se em pé, tantas eram as pessoas que passavam esbarrando nela com suas grandes sacolas de compras.

– Tem razão Sango-chan, deveríamos ter ido pra casa assistir desenho. – disse Rin em meio à algazarra.

– Ah, parem de reclamar vocês duas, e vamos partir para o que realmente interessa! – disse Kagome.

– Tipo o quê? – perguntou Sango. – Comida?

– Iie. – respondeu Kagome indo na frente, e por incrível que parecesse não esbarrava em ninguém sequer. – COMPRAS!

Ela segurou Rin por uma mão e Sango pela outra e saiu correndo pelo meio das pessoas puxando as duas, fazendo-as esbarrarem em todos que estivessem à frente e suas sacolas. No meio dessa correria toda, Rin teve de se desviar de uma sacola que um homem carregava, realmente pesada, ou parecia, devia ser um aparelho de som, ou de DVD, mas ao fazer isso, com muita habilidade, para não cair, acabou deparando seus olhos com algo que lhe chamou a atenção, ou melhor, alguém. Ela visualizou repentinamente uma pessoa de costas, de longos cabelos prateados, pela roupa e o estilo não poderia ser uma mulher, e mesmo com os cabelos brancos certamente não era o Papai Noel com aquele corpo bem definido por baixo da camisa social branca. Ele estava parado, olhando alguma coisa que Rin não prestou atenção, também não queria, só queria saber se era mesmo _ele_. Quando ele ia virar o rosto, Kagome puxou-a mais e ela virou-se para ver uma vitrine que a irmã indicava.

– Veja Rin! Esse kimono não é lindo! – disse Kagome. – Eu nunca mais usei um kimono, eu acho que vou levar esse!

– Hai, hai! – disse Rin rapidamente voltando a observar o homem de cabelos prateados, mas ele não estava mais lá.

Ela procurou com os olhos perante toda aquela multidão de pessoas indo e voltando, entrando e saindo das lojas, mas ele tinha sumido no meio de todas elas. Mesmo com seus cabelos prateados, não dava pra se salvar de ser engolido por aquele aglomerado de pessoas.

– Aff. – ela seguiu a irmã e Sango para dentro da loja de kimono's.

– Veja Rin, como são lindos os kimono's! – disse Kagome.

– É, tem razão nee-chan. – disse Rin olhando agora para as roupas que a irmã indicava. – São muito bonitos.

– Que roupa você pretende usar hoje Rin? – perguntou Kagome. – E você Sango?

– Eu ainda não sei Kagome, ainda vou fazer uma varredura no meu guarda-roupa. – disse Rin.

– Eu acho que vou usar um vestido vermelho que comprei há algum tempo. – disse Sango.

– E por que não usamos kimono's? – propôs Kagome.

– Nani? – questionou Sango.

– Pense bem, vamos nos caracterizar à moda do Japão, não é? – disse Kagome.

– De onde você tirou isso? – perguntou Rin.

– Ah, que é que tem, estamos entre família. – disse Kagome. – Vai ser uma boa, faz tempo que não usamos kimono's. E pense bem Sango, isso vai deixar o Miroku mais quieto que um vestido curto.

– É, tem razão. – disse Sango pensativa. – Até que não é uma má idéia.

– Então tudo bem, vamos nos caracterizar com kimono's dessa vez. – disse Rin.

As três se espalharam pela loja em busca de seus modelos preferidos, a sorte era que a loja não estava tão cheia, ela podiam estar no Japão, mas tinham que reconhecer que a cultura não sobrevivia por muito tempo, naqueles dias as pessoas preferiam roupas mais simples e mais diversificadas que os tradicionais quimonos. Mas ao vasculhar bastante a loja, acabaram achando vários modelos novos, com e sem manga, com o _obi_ largo ou estreito, kimono's que chegavam até os tornozelos ou que alcançavam apenas os joelhos, de golas altas ou com _lapelas_ bem desenhadas. Logo as três tinham escolhidos seus devidos modelos e rumado para o provador. Rin havia escolhido um modelo de gola alta, sem mangas, que chegava até os tornozelos e com uma faixa simples, sem laço atrás, apenas pendurada ao lado do corpo, o modelo era bege com detalhes de diversas flores e a faixa da mesma cor, mas num tom mais escuro, o mesmo que preenchia as bordas do modelo. O de Sango era de cor vinho, também com várias flores em detalhes, do mesmo modo que o de Rin, chegava até os tornozelos, mas era um pouco mais ousado, estava mais para um vestido oriental que um real kimono, ele tinha uma abertura que chegava um pouco acima do joelho, tinham mangas que praticamente inexistiam, só chegavam um pouco depois dos ombros, coladas ao corpo. E de gola baixa tinha um pequeno decote em "v" que ficava perto do pescoço, evitando qualquer tipo de olhar por parte de certas pessoas que ela bem conhecia, este tinha também uma _obi_ mais estreita que a de Rin. Já o de Kagome se aproximava mais ao estilo tradicional, tinha mangas cumpridas e sem gola, mas não alcançava os tornozelos, era um pouco mais curto, sem gola e de cor azul-bebê, combinando com seus olhos.

– Sugoi! – Kagome exclamou ao sair do provador, ao mesmo tempo em que Sango e Rin também saíam. – Ficaram demais! Temos que levar!

Rin e Sango apenas riram do comentário da garota e em seguida foram tirar os modelos para poder pagar. Enquanto Kagome cuidava do pagamento, junto caom Sango, Rin olhava mais uns modelos da vitrine, que tinham chamado a atenção de Kagome. Eles eram realmente bonitos. Era pena que não preservassem mais as tradições como antigamente, os kimono's eram sempre muito bonitos, não importava a época, ela sempre gostara deles, mesmo não tendo usado há algum tempo.

– "_Ele também gostava deles". –_ ela sorriu lembrando-se do pequeno detalhe que estava guardado no fundo de sua memória há alguns anos.

Quando ela virou-se para voltar até o caixa onde Sango e Kagome estavam, subitamente pôde ver mais uma vez, aqueles cabelos prateados, passando do outro lado, fora da loja. Dessa vez ela teve a chance de ver seu rosto de perfil, não tinha erro, não podia ser outra pessoa, ela tinha que ir até lá, apertou um objeto sobre sua blusa, na altura do pescoço e ia sair da loja até ele, mas infelizmente sentiu alguém puxar-lhe o braço repentinamente.

– Vem Rin-chan, você também tem que carregar a sacola do seu vestido… – disse Kagome.

– Hai… – disse Rin desanimada ao perceber que o perdera de vista mais uma vez.

Ela pegou a sua sacola e Sango e Kagome também, todas saíram na direção de mais lojas onde Kagome pudesse se satisfazer. Elas pararam numa loja de sapatos, onde escolheram os pares para seus kimono's.

– Hoje tudo tem que estar perfeito! E nós também! – disse Kagome. – Você principalmente Rin-chan.

– Por que eu? – perguntou Rin.

– Ah, eu conheço você e sei que não gosta de se produzir. – disse Kagome. – E como eu sempre estou longe de você, não tem como te dar umas dicas, então, eu faço o que posso quando posso, ou seja, HOJE!

– Você também não anda fazendo muito isso, não é Kagome? – disse Sango.

– É claro, qual é a médica que tem tempo pra andar dando uma de _patty_ todo santo dia? – disse ela. – Então vamos aproveitar pelo menos um dia enquanto podemos, não é?

Ela piscou para ambas e elas sorriram.

Depois dos sapatos foi uma viagem só, Kagome as puxava de um lado para outro em busca de novos acessórios, pata cabelo, para o corpo, brincos, colares, anéis, tudo o que tivessem direito ao menos naquele dia do ano.

– Vamos lá garotas, temos que nos presentear também! – disse Kagome.

– Falando em presentear, temos que comprar os presentes pra todos. – disse Rin.

– Claro, não vamos esquecer! – disse Kagome. – A nossa árvore tem que estar cheia de presentes em baixo dela!

– Então é melhor nos apressarmos, temos que voltar pra casa ao menos na hora do almoço. – disse Sango. – E já são 11h10min.

– Nossa! Mas já passou tanto tempo assim? – perguntou Kagome.

– É claro, não paramos de andar de um lado para outro. – disse Rin. – Vamos nos apressar, como a Sango disse, ok?

– Hai! – disse Kagome. – Então temos que andar mais rápido.

E lá se foram as três em disparada pelo shopping, já com uma boa quantidade de sacolas nas mãos. Elas pararam em uma boa quantidade de lojas, comprando presentes e mais presentes, quando se deram conta já era meio-dia.

– Ah, já chega de compras! – disse Sango. – Eu não agüento mais com tanta sacola!

– Concordo, por hoje chega. – disse Rin. – E temos que voltar logo pra casa.

– Hai, hai. – disse Kagome. – Mas Rin-chan, tem alguma coisa pra gente almoçar em casa?

– Hm… er… iie. – disse ela sem graça. – Não tive tempo de preparar nada. Eu acordei e fui direto para o aeroporto só pra poder pegar vocês.

– Aff… – pronunciou-se Sango. – E então, o que a gente faz agora?

– A gente pode comer aqui mesmo. – propôs Kagome.

– É, vai ser melhor. – disse Rin. – Vamos indo, não podemos perder mais tempo.

Elas se apressaram em irem almoçar lá mesmo no shopping, depois de acharem o lugar certo foram se servir e quando saíram do shopping com todas as sacolas em mãos, tinham batido o recorde, era apenas 12h30min.

– Vamos correndo para casa, ainda temos que arrumar tudo e também precisamos nos arrumar. – disse Kagome.

– Hai hai. – concordou Rin já terminando de jogar as sacolas no banco de trás, já que a mala do carro estava ocupada com as bagagens das garotas.

Ainda bem que tinha sobrado um espaço para Sango no banco de trás.

– Se você tivesse comprado mais alguma coisa, você ia ficar aí fora, Kagome. – disse Sango tentando arrumar um lugar confortável me meio àquele amontoado de sacolas.

– Hehe… – Kagome sorriu sem graça.

– Bom, vamos deixar a conversa pra lá. Já estamos voltando pra casa. Acho que ainda dá tempo pra gente descansar antes de ter que preparar a ceia. – disse Rin.

– Espero que dê mesmo. – disse Sango em meio a um bocejo.

Elas finalmente foram para casa, chegaram dentro de trinta minutos, era uma hora da tarde em ponto quando Rin estacionou o carro. Elas descarregaram tudo o que ainda tinha lá e levaram para dentro de casa. Já estava toda decorada para a data, o que já ajudava bastante. Kagome e Sango levaram as malas para um quarto onde as duas dormiriam, era bastante grande e daria para hospedá-las. Caso os novos convidados resolvessem ficar para dormir, ou não conseguissem voltar para casa, poderiam ficar nos outros dois quartos restantes. Afinal o quarto de Kagome e Sango era o único além do de Rin que tinha chave.

– Ah, essa cama está com uma aparência ótima! – disse Sango se jogando nela.

– Ahh… o dia foi cansativo hoje! – disse Kagome se jogando na sua cama.

– Bom, vocês podem descansar agora. – disse Rin.

– Você nos chama daqui a umas duas horas pra gente poder preparar a comida, tudo bem? – propôs Kagome.

– É, acho que duas horas já bastam. – disse Sango.

– Hai. – concordou Rin saindo do quarto.

Sango e Kagome ao menos se mexeram para trocar de roupa ou colocar a cabeça em cima do travesseiro, apenas caíram no sono. Rin também não desperdiçou seu tempo, foi direto para seu quarto e deitou-se na cama, colocando o despertador para alarmar dentro de uma hora.

E mais uma vez o único desejo que Rin tinha era o de quebrar aquela porcaria barulhenta. Nem acreditou que já havia se passado uma hora quando olhou para a hora, mas infelizmente estava certo, ela teria que começar a preparar tudo.

Levantou-se sem reclamar dessa vez e deu uma geral na casa, ajeitando as decorações e colocando umas que faltavam, estava tudo ficando perfeito. Quando terminou de arrumar a casa em si, já tinham se passado uma hora e meia.

– Ufa! Terminei. – disse para si mesma, passando a mão na testa. – Agora acho melhor chamar Sango e Kagome para prepara a comida.

Ela seguiu para o quarto da garotas, bateu na porta, mas não obteve resposta, então decidiu entrar. Elas ainda estavam dormindo e muito profundamente.

– Ah… acho que é melhor que acordem sozinhas. – disse ela pra si mesma.

Resolveu deixá-las dormir e preparar tudo sozinha. O trabalho delas já era desgastante por si só, estavam sempre de plantão, tinham que acordar no meio da noite ou coisas do gênero, então por que não deixá-las ter um sono completo uma vez que fosse, para que estivessem realmente dispostas durante a noite. Fechou a porta ao sair do quarto e seguiu para a cozinha.

Já tinha tudo o que precisava, todos os ingredientes, a comidas, os perus, todas as receitas em mente que sua mãe lhe ensinara. Agora bastava pôr tudo em prática. Ao pegar uma das panelas, de maneira decidida a terminar tudo sem precisar da ajuda da irmã e de Sango, acabou por ver seu reflexo nela e consequentemente um pequeno colar que jazia em seu pescoço, prateado com uma flor de cerejeira como pingente.

– _Ah… eu estava tão perto… pelo menos eu acho. _– ela sussurrou consigo mesma.

Depois de olhar no seu reflexo decidiu esquecer de fato no que estava pensando e seguiu para preparar a comida. Rin passou um bom tempo na cozinha, preparando tudo, as garotas nem acordaram e ela também nem percebeu que tinha visita em casa para ajudar a fazer tudo, deixou toda a comida pronta e quando estava terminando de "enfeitar" mais um prato Kagome apareceu na cozinha.

– Rin-chan? – questionou ela esfregando o olho e bocejando. – Que horas são?

– Hum… – Rin olhou para o relógio no pulso. – Já são 19h30min nee-chan.

– NANI! – perguntou Kagome assustada. – Mas e por que você não nos acordou quando eu disse? E a comida! Os garotos vão chegar às nove horas! Meu deus, já está em cima da hora!

– Não se preocupe nee-chan, pode ir tomar seu banho e se arrumar. – disse Rin. – A comida já está pronta. Faltam apenas algumas coisas para assar, eu vou colocar no forno mais tarde, quando eu terminar de me arrumar, pra que não esfrie quando formos comer.

– Hai… – disse Kagome de certa forma estupefata.

– Acho melhor ir acordar Sango. Nós precisamos nos arrumar. – disse Rin tirando o avental e colocando-o em cima da pia. – Eu vou indo tomar meu banho, tudo bem!

– Hai… – disse Kagome. – Eu vou olhar a mesa.

– Tudo bem. – disse Rin sorridente.

Kagome foi até a sala de jantar, a mesa estava simplesmente magnífica, não tinha palavra melhor para definir. Toda a comida que podia já fora colocada na mesa, sobrara espaço para as garrafas de vinho e champanhe, e também para o prato principal o peru, e ais espaços para alguma comida a mais. Os presentes já estavam devidamente embrulhados e sob a árvore que pareceu mais enfeitada do que quando ela chegou, aliás, toda a casa estava mais arrumada do que quando ela chegou. Estava perfeita.

– Rin-chan! – Kagome chamou, e ela parou antes de ir para o quarto se arrumar.

– Hai? – perguntou Rin se virando.

– Você é demais! Sabia que é a melhor irmã do mundo! – ela disse pulando em cima de Rin em mais um abraço.

– Hai, hai, K-chan! – disse Rin sorridente. – Não tem problema, você e Sango precisavam descansar…

– Arigatou Rin-chan! – disse Kagome. – Bom, então eu vou me arrumar finalmente e vou chamar a Sango-chan também!

– Hai, eu também vou me arrumar. – disse Rin indo para o quarto.

Todas elas finalmente reservaram seu tempo para poder se produzir para a noite de natal, vestiram os kimono's recém-comprados e também colocaram vários adornos e jóias bonitas, excerto por Rin, que simplesmente colocou o seu colar prateado com colar de flor de cerejeira por baixo do pano do kimono.

Estava tudo na mais perfeita ordem, já eram 21h24min, excerto pelo pequeno fato de que os garotos ainda não tinham chegado.

– Eu falei que eles iam bater na Torre de Tokyo com você explicando onde ficava a casa. – disse Sango sentada numa das poltronas únicas.

– Ah, eles vão achar, eles que não tem um bom senso de direção, isso sim! – replicou Kagome emburrada, ela estava sentada num sofá de três lugares, com Rin ao seu lado.

– Tá, daqui a pouco eles devem chegar, não precisam ficar assim, vocês ainda vão ver seus namorados hoje. – disse Rin sorridente.

– Espero que sim… – disse Sango.

Eram nove e meia quando a campainha tocou, Kagome Sango e Rin levantaram-se de uma vez do sofá.

– São eles! – disseram Kagome e Sango em coro.

– A comida! – disse Rin olhando pro relógio. – Já está no ponto, é melhor eu ir tirar do fogo antes que queime. Vocês duas vão atender a porta, tudo bem?

– Hai! – disseram Sango e Kagome juntas, ambas foram atender a porta enquanto Rin ia tirar o peru do fogo.

Kagome e Sango chegaram até a porta e abriram, encontraram três homens na porta de entrada, um deles de cabelo castanho amarrados num pequeno rabo de cavalo, e de olhos azuis, estava vestindo uma camisa esporte, igualmente azul e uma calça preta. Os outros dois tinham ambos, olhos dourados com cabelos prateados, um deles estava com uma aparência mais social, parecia ser mais velho e tinha traços do rosto mais finos, e um olhar basicamente inexpressivo, era o mais alto também. Ele vestia uma camisa social branca e uma calça também social preta. O segundo estava com uma camisa esporte vermelha, e mais uma calça preta. Os dois que estavam na frente, de camisas esporte, ficaram de olhos arregalados ao ver as duas garotas que acabavam de atender a porta.

– Sangozinha… você está perfeita! – disse o de olhos azuis.

– Kag-Kagome? – o segundo de cabelos prateados analisava sua namorada de cima a baixo.

– Vocês demoraram sabia! – disseram Sango e Kagome em coro, acabando com a alegria dos dois.

– Foi culpa dele! – Inuyasha e Miroku apontaram efusivamente para o terceiro homem parado ali, desligado na conversa, até ser apontado.

– Se eu não tivesse acertado o caminho, vocês estariam na Torre de Tokyo à essa hora. – disse ele em um tom frio.

– Hehe, eu disse Kagome. – pronunciou-se Sango para a amiga.

– Aff… pelo menos o Sesshoumaru acertou o caminho. – disse Kagome.

– Bom, não importa agora, que tal irmos entrando? – disse Sango. – Rin está terminando de colocar a mesa.

– Ah, eu tô morrendo de fome! – disse Inuyasha acompanhando as garotas.

– Você acabou de comer antes de sairmos de casa, Inuyasha. – disse Miroku num tom repreensivo.

– Feh! – Inuyasha virou a cara, emburrado.

O único que permanecia calado era Sesshoumaru, ele não queria ter que estar ali, era irritante, não queria ter que voltar para o Japão. Mas se não aceitasse Kagome provavelmente teria jogado a sua tese de doutorado no lixo. Ela não deveria nem saber o que era quando tomou dele para ameaçá-lo se não aceitasse estar ali. Ele odiava natais desde que partira do Japão.

Eles seguiram pelo corredor até a sala de jantar. Chegando lá viram uma garota de cabelos negros presos num coque por dois hashi's, vestindo um kimono bege, que acabara de colocar o prato principal na mesa. Só depois ela se virou para encará-los, e ao fazer isso, seu coração quase saiu pela boca.

Ela ficou sem reação ao ver quem estava encarando-a, era ele, não tinha erro, mas os olhos dele estavam diferentes, estavam tão… _vazios_. Aquele olhar a assustou um pouco, e ela levou a mão até o colar sob a sua roupa.

– Ah! Garotos, essa aqui é a minha irmã mais nova, a Rin. – Kagome apresentou-a aos convidados.

– Olá, muito prazer, Rin-sama! – disse o garoto de olhos azuis se aproximando. – Eu sou Houshi Miroku.

– Nem mais um passo, Miroku. – disse Sango segurando-o pela orelha. – Só reverência.

– Demo… eu não ia fazer nada Sangozinha. – disse Miroku.

– É só por prevenção, querido. – disse Sango.

– Bom, Rin-chan, esse aqui é o Inuyasha. – disse Kagome indicando o namorado, de blusa vermelha. – E esse aqui é o irmão dele, o Sesshoumaru-sama.

– Muito prazer. – disse Rin fazendo uma breve reverência, por educação.

– Prazer. – Inuyasha retribuiu o ato, já Sesshoumaru apenas olhou brevemente para ela e desviou o olhar.

Rin ergueu-se encarando-o, mas o olhar dele estava tão frio que chegava a cortar. Ela pressionou a mão mais sobre o colar que estava sob seu kimono.

– "_Ele não deve se lembrar Rin… você foi muito tola mesmo acreditando que mesmo depois de tanto tempo…"._ – ela pensou consigo mesma. – _"Mas eu preciso confirmar"._

– Bom, que tal a gente ir pra sala pra conversar um pouco! – propôs Kagome.

– Ah, a gente não vai comer ainda? – perguntou Inuyasha.

– Deixa de ser guloso. – repreendeu Miroku. – Seja educado pelo menos na casa dos outros!

– Feh! – Inuyasha resmungou.

– Então vamos indo pra sala. – disse Sango reforçando a idéia de Kagome.

Ela seguiu com Miroku na frente, e em seguida Inuyasha e Kagome, Sesshoumaru estava indo acompanhá-los também quando ouviu uma voz fraca chamá-lo.

– Sesshoumaru…

Ele virou-se para encarar a garota que restara na sala, os outros já tinham ido embora.

– Hm…? – foi a única resposta dele.

– Eu… não esqueci. – disse ela encarando-o, era difícil encará-lo, ela não conhecia mais aqueles olhos.

– Nani? – ele perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha, indicando confusão. – Do que está falando?

– Iie… não é nada, desculpe-me por tomar seu tempo. – disse ela. – Os outros estão esperando na sala, é por ali. – ela indicou o caminho.

Ele apenas lhe lançou um último olhar duvidoso e seguiu por onde ela indicava.

– "'_Eu… não esqueci.' O que será…?"_ – ele pensava consigo mesmo no caminho para a sala. Não poderia ser o que ele estava pensando, ou… _poderia?_

Ele balançou a cabeça ligeiramente para tirar tais pensamentos de lá e seguiu para a sala. Rin passou direto pela sala e estava subindo as escadas para seu quarto quando ouviu a voz da irmã.

– Aonde você vai Rin-chan? – perguntou Kagome.

– Eu vou só dar uma passada no meu quarto e volto já. – disse Rin sorridente, seu sorriso sempre conseguia esconder tudo o que queria.

– Hai. – concordou Kagome. – Volte logo, daqui a pouco vamos comer.

– Tudo bem. – concordou Rin subindo as escadas.

Ela chegou até seu quarto e entrou fechando a porta atrás de si. Ela seguiu até sua mesa-de-cabeceira e abriu a gaveta que tinha lá. Vasculho tudo lá dentro até encontrar o que queria, uma pequena caixa de presente de cor vermelha e enfeitada com um laço.

– Ainda está em ótima forma, não mudou nada, assim como eu. – disse ela para si mesma, ali no silêncio do quarto. – Você não é nada mais que uma tola Rin. Rin no baka. Mas vamos acabar logo com isso de uma vez.

Ela puxou o colar de dentro da roupa e tirou do pescoço, recolocando-o cuidadosamente na caixa a qual pertencia, fechou-a e permaneceu a fitá-la por certo tempo até finalmente levantar-se com ela em mãos e sair do quarto. A caixa era pequena o suficiente para ficar quase totalmente escondida por sua mão. Ela desceu as escadas e seguiu até a sala, com as mãos atrás do corpo.

– Desculpem pela demora. – disse ela sorridente.

– Ah! Até que enfim você chegou! – disse Inuyasha. – Agora podemos comer?

– Inuyasha! – Kagome repreendeu-o.

– Não era tradição comer só na meia-noite? – disse Rin.

– Você é louca! – exaltou-se Inuyasha. – Ainda vamos ter que esperar até meia-noite!

– Inuyasha! – dessa vez Kagome, Sango e Miroku se pronunciaram em tons igualmente ameaçadores.

– Hãn! – Inuyasha suou frio.

– Não tem problemas, podemos comer agora, mas a troca de presentes só no horário, tudo bem? – propôs Rin.

– Estão vendo! – disse Inuyasha. – Vamos comer!

Rin apenas sorriu com a empolgação dele.

– Esperem, falta o Sesshoumaru. – disse Sango. – Ele está lá fora, na varanda.

– Ah, podem deixar, eu vou chamá-lo. – disse Rin indo até o local que Sango indicou. – Enquanto isso, podem se servir à vontade.

– Beleza! – disse Inuyasha indo até a sala de jantar, sendo seguido por uma Kagome enfurecida por conta do comportamento dele e por Miroku e Sango.

Rin chegou até a varanda depois de ter liberado o pessoal para comerem. Quando chegou lá, encontrou Sesshoumaru encostado na parede, olhando para a lua cheia.

– Er… com licença. – ela se pronunciou ao chegar perto dele.

– Hm? – ele virou-se para encará-la.

– Eu vim chamá-lo, todos já vão se servir, estão na sala de jantar. – disse ela ainda com as mãos atrás do corpo.

– Hai. – disse ele se virando para sair.

– Ah… espera. – ela pediu antes que ele se fosse.

– O que foi? – perguntou num tom ríspido.

Rin teve vontade de abaixar a cabeça e sair dali sem dizer nada, mas de modo algum faria isso, iria até o fim agora. Continuou a encará-lo fixamente, desafiando aqueles olhos mortos.

– Eu quero devolver-lhe isso. – ela estendeu a caixinha vermelha com o pequeno laço de enfeite.

– O quê? – perguntou pegando a caixinha de volta e observando-a por um instante.

– Se você esqueceu tão rápido, acho que terei de fazer o mesmo. – disse ela. – Fui tola demais ao pensar que se lembraria depois de tanto tempo.

Ele abriu a caixa e viu o que jazia nela, então era verdade, desde o início. Quando ele tornou a fechar a caixa ela estava indo de volta para a sala. Mas acabou sendo impedida por ele segurando seu braço.

"– _**Acredite, nunca a esquecerei."**_

Aquela lembrança caiu em sua mente como uma pedra destruindo tudo pelo caminho. Ele estava certo.

– O quê? – perguntou ela virando-se ao sentir seu braço ser segurado por ele.

– Rin… – ele deixou a frase incompleta, tentando escolher bem as palavras e encarando-a nos olhos.

– Hãn? – ela estava confusa.

– Eu não costumo quebrar as minhas promessas, achei que soubesse disso. – ele disse.

Rin arregalou os olhos, não podia estar escutando aquilo, era mesmo verdade? O cenário estava se repetindo, tal como anos atrás, sob a luz da lua, a única diferença era que a promessa não estava sendo feita, estava sendo cumprida. Um sorriso espalhou-se pelo rosto dela.

– Esse presente é só seu. – disse ele estendendo a caixinha para ela de volta. – Eu _nunca a esquecerei._

Ele aproveitou ainda estar segurando o braço dela e puxou-a para perto de si, ela pôde ver um simples meio-sorriso se formar nos lábios dele.

– Não, esse presente agora é _nosso_. – disse antes que seus lábios se encontrassem num tão desejado beijo.

O momento foi interrompido por uma voz conhecida por ambos.

– Eu pensei que vocês sabiam que a troca de presentes só acontece depois da meia-noite. – Kagome se pronunciara do canto do corredor.

Sesshoumaru e Rin encararam-na e ela sorriu para os dois, piscou o olho e saiu, dizendo uma última frase.

– Se não vierem logo Inuyasha não vai deixar nada pra vocês. – e desapareceu no corredor.

Rin apenas riu do comentário da irmã, e do que ela tinha feito para ela. Aquele tinha sido seu melhor presente de natal. Ela virou-se para Sesshoumaru uma última vez.

– É melhor irmos andando, ou como a Kagome disse, não vamos ter o que comer. – disse.

– Não importa. – ele disse encarando-a. – Por enquanto quero apreciar o presente de natal que ganhei da sua irmã.

Ele deu um meio-sorriso, ela retribuiu com um de seus belos sorrisos, e mais uma vez seus lábios se encontraram num beijo demorado.

**Fim**

**Yo minna-san!**

**Bom, estou eu aki de novu, agora postando um presente de natal para tds os amantes de Rin/Sess**

**Acho q esse e meu ultimo post aki esse ano, as atu das minhas fics soh vaum vir ano q vem. Bom, divirtam-se com essa daki e com as atu q eu postei ontem...**

**Muitos kissus pra tds os q lêem e um FELIZ NATAL!**

**P.S.: eu naum sei sobre a comemoração de natal no Japão, nem sei se existe por lá, mas mesmo assim eu colokei um natal a nossa moda, oks? Kissus pra vcs! E Ja Ne**

**Mtiz-chan!**


End file.
